


Blossoms

by Hes_Beauty_Hes_Jason_Grace



Series: Percabeth workings [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Overdone aus, The straights are at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hes_Beauty_Hes_Jason_Grace/pseuds/Hes_Beauty_Hes_Jason_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flowershop au with a really creative title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossoms

Annabeth was just about to close up shop, literally, when the shop bell chimed. She muttered to herself as she made her way out from the back to the register. If there was anything she hated more than customers who turned up at closing time, she had yet to come across it. She met him at the counter, registering sea-green eyes and mussed black hair. AHS Swim Team, his jacket read. Scratch that, she hated dumb jocks who think they own the place just because they could 'swim good' way more than she hated last-minite customers. This boy had just checked two things off her list in the span of point seconds he'd been standing there. She didn't put on her customer service smile. Instead, she glared daggers from her side of the cash register.

"Can I help you," she said it more like a forced statement than a question.

"Hi, um, I'm here for a proposal suggestions for what to order? I'm really not good at this stuff."

"Look, sir, we're closing, I really don't have time for this. Can you just give me your name and number and I'll get back to you tomorrow."

"Oh, shoot, you are? I'm so sorry. It's for Paul Blofis, his number's 347-"

"Paul Blofis? I have a bouquet ready for him to pick up."

She rummaged around in the back, before coming out again with the flowers. The boy in the swim jacket took them with a grateful smile and thanked her. The shop bell rang again on his way out. Annabeth found herself wondering if dumb jocks were all that bad after all.

Weeks had passed and the memory of the boy with the sea-green eyes and tousled hair faded in with the sea of other customers she saw on a daily basis. Her work hours were far too busy to waste even a second's thought on some last-minute customer who was probably never coming back. She had regulars to tend to. In fact, she was busy in the back room looking for an arrangement for Mrs O'Leary, an almost daily customer. Annabeth emerged with a bouquet of red and white roses, smiling.

"Happy anniversary. Although, shouldn't your husband be getting these for you?"

"Thank you dear. My husband? He can't even remember where he parked the car, let alone when our anniversary is. And this way, he doesn't have to pretend he didn't forget, and make frantic last-minute arrangements."

But her eyes glittered with amusement as she handed Annabeth the money and took her receipt.

The bell chimed again and she looked up. It was swim team boy, holding the door for the older lady on her way out. She blushed and mumbled something like,

"My, what a polite young man."

She frowned, not him again.

He carried the smell of chlorine so strongly that it overpowered the floral fragrance in the flower shop, but it was muted somewhat by the scent of ocean spray and fabric softener. It should have been too strong, but Annabeth noted that she liked it. Not that it matters, she thought quickly.

"I made it within the shop hours this time," he gave a shy grin.

It was a soft smile, a kind smile. She wondered if she'd gotten the wrong impression from him. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. But no, the last dumb jock she'd made an exception for, Luke Callistan, had broken her heart. She wasn't going to make any more exceptions anytime soon.

Annabeth didn't smile back. Swim team boy took the hint and his grin faded.

"I need a funeral bouquet for my friend Grover. He lost one of the conservationists on his team. And like I said last time, I'm really not good at this stuff. Any suggestions?"

"We have a selection. I can show you the collection."

She fetched a sheet from her side of the counter and handed it to him. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"What do you think I should get him?"

"We have a rose, freesia and calla lily sheaf. It's quite beautiful."

"Annnnd, you lost me again."

"Pretty white flowers."

The grin was back again,"sounds great. When should I pick them up?"

"They should be ready by tomorrow."

"I'll be sure to get there on time again. Thanks...?"

It took her a moment to realise he was asking for her name.

"Annabeth."

"Annabeth," he repeated, trying the name out," It's Percy, by the way."

"Right, um, Percy, you're holding up the queue."

He glanced back at the customers behind him, mumbled a "sorry,sorry" and all but scrambled out of the shop door. Annabeth found herself smiling after him, but she quickly stopped herself. There were other customers to deal with.

"Sorry about that, sir. How may I help you?"

AHS swim team boy, Percy, quickly became a regular. He'd come by almost every week for a"sister's graduation" or "a friend's birthday. Annabeth reasoned that his family and friends were probably sick to death of bouquets by now, but it was a sweet gesture. Not that it mattered. She'd even started setting aside roses and calla lilies so she didn't have to keep ordering for him. The shop bell chimed.

"Hey, Annabeth, can I have a couple of red roses? It's my mom's birthday. "

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Sure thing, Jackson."

"Can I pick them up today?"

She came through with a bundle of roses and baby's-breath,wrapped them in cellophane, and tied them with a ribbon. He took them gratefully.

"I paid for eight."

"I know."

"But-"

"Give her an extra for me, okay?"

Percy looked at her quizzically, but he accepted the gift. Annabeth felt slightly befuddled herself. Since when did she do things like that for swim team boy? Oh, no, she was not getting sweet on him. Not on her watch.

"Hey, Annabeth? Thanks."

Okay, maybe a little.

Annabeth was just about to close up for lunch break, when the smell of chlorine filled the shop. She groaned, not this again. He was still dripping, his blue AHS jacket slightly damp, and he smelled even more like pool, if that was even possible. He'd obviously run here straight from swim practice. Percy's head was down and he was playing with his zipper nervously. Okay, that was weird.

"Seriously? I thought you stopped doing this."

He looked up.

"You know, you always made your purchases within shop hours."

He went back to fiddling with his hoodie, still saying nothing.

"Fine, what is it today, your brother's graduation?"

"Actually, I don't have a brother. Or a sister. And Grover's birthday is in June."

She stopped, staring.

"The part about Paul Blofis needing a proposal bouquet was true. And the funeral. Not very much else," he rubbed the back of his neck," my mom sent me here. Her exact words were 'Percy, there are more flowers in my apartment than there is living space. Can you please just go talk to that girl before we're overrun with bouquets.' So, uh, any suggestion for a really pretty flowershop attendant?"

Okay, so this was happening. But he was pretty cute...and sweet. Might as well go with it, she figured

"Flowershop attendant's surrounded by arrangements all day. Roses aren't going to work on her. But it is her lunch break. Maybe you should ask her if she wants to grab coffee."

"Annabeth, do you maybe want to grab coffee with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask, swim team boy."


End file.
